


I don't want to be friends

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [16]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Teen Angst, Tumblr Prompt, because leaving for college is scary, but mostly fluff?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Das nahende Ende der High School und die Aussicht, möglicherweise auf unterschiedliche Unis zu gehen, spült Gefühle an die Oberfläche.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I don't want to be friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emi-lala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emi-lala).



> prompt: "I don't want to be friends" + justus/peter/bob
> 
> [link zum tumblr prompt](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/619212568387518464/hiya-ich-schon-wieder-nr-19-mit)

Irgendwie hatte Bob es noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet, dass sie in wenigen Monaten mit der Schule fertig sein würden. Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich bisher um Dinge gedreht, die sich in ein paar Monaten unweigerlich ändern würden.

Schule? Beendet.

Justus und Peter? Würden vielleicht an völlig anderen Orten studieren.

Die Drei Fragezeichen und der Schrottplatz? Wie sollten sie von der Zentrale aus ermitteln, wenn sie studierten – womöglich jeder in einer anderen Stadt, in einem anderen Bundesstaat?

Der Job bei Sax Sandler? Den würde er aufgeben müssen, wenn er wegzog.

Im Moment saß er mit Justus und Peter im Wohnwagen und sie gingen ihre Briefe von verschiedenen Colleges durch. Natürlich hatten sie sich zum Teil an den gleichen beworben, doch nicht überall waren sie auch alle genommen worden. Und da Bobs Fokus nun einmal auf Literatur und Journalistik lag, hatte er sich auch an anderen Unis beworben als Justus, der ein Jura-Studium anstrebte, oder Peter, der großen Wert auf ein Sportteam legte.

Seufzend ließ Bob den letzten Brief sinken und sah zu seinen Freunden hinüber, die nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen.

Justus hatte drei saubere Stapel vor sich, und Bob wusste, wie sie sortiert waren. Auf dem kleinsten lagen Absagen, auf dem größten daneben mögliche Unis, und danbene die Unis, die Justus wirklich am Herzen lagen. Gerade blätterte er durch eben den Stapel, biss dabei auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Konzentriert hatte er die Stirn gerunzelt, und Bob bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, dass Justus ein T-Shirt trug, dass er und Peter ihm mal geschenkt hatten.

Die Briefe auf Peters Schoß waren ein einziges Chaos, einige waren noch oder wieder in ihren Umschlägen verschwunden, zwei Zettel waren zu Boden gesegelt, und Bob würde sich fragen, wie Peter da noch Durchblick hatte, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass eben dieser Peter gerade fehlte. Offenbar war er auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Brief, googelte gleichzeitig etwas auf seinem Handy. Am Mundwinkel hatte er noch Zucker von den Donuts kleben, die sie vorhin gegessen hatten.

Bob sah wieder auf seine eigenen Briefe hinunter. Er hatte nur zwei Stapel. Auf dem kleinen lagen nur zwei Briefe – die beiden Colleges, auf die er wirklich gerne gehen würde. An einem der beiden hatten Justus und Peter sich auch beworben, aber Bob war unsicher, wo es bei ihnen auf der Rangliste stand. Er hatte in letzter Zeit so wenig wie möglich mit seinen Freunden darüber geredet – als würde es weniger real, wenn man es nicht ansprach.

Peter gab seine Suche auf, fing Bobs Blick auf. „Das ist irgendwie alles zu viel“, sagte er leise, und Bob nickte.

Auch Justus merkte jetzt auf, sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Egal, wie wir uns entscheiden“, stellte er fest, „Wir bleiben immer Freunde, oder?“

Ein so unschuldiger Satz, so selbstverständlich, und eigentlich hätte Bob sich normalerweise nichts dabei gedacht, einfach zugestimmt, und gelächelt. Doch als er seine Freunde jetzt sah, wie sie alle drei planten, wegzugehen, die eine große Konstante in ihrem Leben zu ändern, brach es plötzlich aus ihm hervor.

„Ich will nicht _Freunde bleiben_ “, entschlüpfte es ihm, bevor er sich zusammen reißen konnte.

Überrascht, verwirrt, sahen Justus und Peter ihn an, und beinahe hätte er hysterisch gelacht.

Falscher Moment, vielleicht. Falsche Wortwahl, definitiv.

So meinte er das nicht. Oder vielleicht doch. Er wusste selbst nur zum Teil, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Ich… ich liebe euch“, brachte er hervor.

Justus sah ihn so verständnisvoll an, dass es nicht deutlicher hätte sein können, dass er nichts begriff. „Wir lieben dich doch auch-“, setzte er an, doch Bob ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Nein, so meine ich das nicht“, er wandte den Blick ab, unfähig, sie weiter anzusehen. Das musste jetzt raus, aber er würde den Ausdruck von Ablehnung nicht ertragen, der definitiv eine Möglichkeit war. „Ich liebe euch, euch beide, so richtig...“, er suchte nach Worten, dankbar, dass ihn niemand unterbrach, „So richtig mit Dates und Herzchen.“ _und Sex_ , verkniff er sich. Er musste ihnen ja nicht gleich alles um die Ohren hauen. „Ich will mit euch zusammen sein. So richtig. Nicht nur zusammen _sein_ , sondern _zusammen_ sein.“

Nervös kratzte er an einem alten Lackfleck auf der Armlehne des Schreibtischstuhls herum. Jetzt war es raus. Und egal wie gut er Justus und Peter kannte, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren würden.

Als das Schweigen zu drückend wurde, sah er doch wieder auf.

Justus knete seine Unterlippe, und Peter starrte einfach nur mit offenem Mund. Sie schienen beide noch verdauen zu müssen, was er gerade gesagt hatte, und Bob liebte sie so sehr, dass es schon fast wehtat.

Wenn er gerade ihre Freundschaft zerstört hatte, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. „Sorry“, platzte es aus ihm hervor, „Sorry, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, ich--“

„Ja“, unterbrach Justus ihn. Irgendwie klang es nicht, als wäre es Zustimmung zu seinen letzten Worten.

„Was?“, hakte Bob nach. Jetzt war er es, der verwirrt war.

„Ja“, wiederholte Justus, langsam, deutlich, ernsthaft. „Ich möchte es auch. Ich möchte es probieren.“

Bob wurde schwindelig. Das war besser, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Peter?“, erkundigte Justus sich, als ihr Zweiter immer noch nicht reagierte.

Das schien ihn aus seiner Trance zu holen, er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als müsste er seine Gedanken klären.

„Peter, was sagst du dazu?“, fragte Justus erneut nach. Auch in seine Stimme hatte sich jetzt ein Hauch von Unsicherheit geschlichen.

Doch dann zog ein breites Grinsen über Peters Gesicht, so selig glücklich, wie Bob ihn selten gesehen hatte.

„Verdammte, wisst ihr, wie lange ich mir das schon wünsche?“, erklärte er, und Bob fiel ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen.


End file.
